This invention relates to baseball style caps, and more particularly to a cap with an emblem bearing cap attachment.
For as long as there has been baseball, there have been baseball caps. People wear their caps for all occasions. They are generally made of a fabric or woven material having a hemispherical crown. The crown may also be cylindrical with a flat top. Inside the crown at the lower periphery is located a rim or band of reinforced material for securing the cap to the head. At the forward lower periphery portion of the crown is located a stiff visor or bill to assist in keeping the sun out of the eyes of the wearer. Also on the outside of the forward crown portion, indicia or advertising is most common. This construction is universal with respect to all known baseball style caps.
At the rearward portion of the crown, the baseball caps begin to somewhat deviate. There are customized caps which have a continuous rim or band around the lower periphery of the crown for exact size fitting for a specific head size. Baseball caps are also made which are adjustable. At the rearward portion of the crown, they have a semicircular opening whereat the band or rim stops and a band sizing adjustment strap begins. Both these styles are always bare of indicia or the like at the rearward crown portion.
Recently it has become a fad for kids and young adults to wear their baseball caps with the visor or bill directed rearwardly. Wearing the cap in this orientation de-emphasizes the advertising or indicia on the crown forward portion which is undesirable by merchants. Furthermore, the band does not typically absorb perspiration at the forehead.
There is a need for an emblem bearing cap attachment which will secure about the band at the lower periphery of the rearward crown portion to completely cover the semicircular opening and permit the display of emblems or other indicia at the rear of the cap.